Personal Interrogation
by a girl who likes hockey
Summary: Tessa Raindance is interrogated by General Hux for a bombing of a weapons facility on Arkanis. The interrogation reveals many of Tessa's painful secrets, and of Hux's desire for the young woman. Rated M. Trigger warning for past physical, mental and sexual abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Tessa Raindance slowly stirred awake. She had a slight headache as she opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was the weapons factory exploding, and running for her life.

She glanced around and groaned. It was dark in the room she was in. She looked down and frowned. Tessa was restrained to an inclined apparatus, unable to move her hands and feet. Her breathing became rapid as she realized the horrible truth. She was a prisoner of the First Order.

"Why?" Tessa thought to herself, trying unsuccessfully to get out of her binds. "Did they find out about my step-father? Are they going to take their revenge out on me?"

She shook nervously. Tessa needed to calm herself down. So she started to breathe, slowly and deeply. She had done this many times before, relying on the Force within her to calm herself from her fears.

"Even from beyond the grave, he is causing me pain!" Tessa hissed to herself about her step-father, Shaw Harden. He was a weapons dealer, respected and feared by the people of their home planet of Arkanis. But to Tessa, he was a bastard, who abused her in all sorts of ways.

"If people only knew what a snake Shaw Harden was," Tessa thought, as she continued to study the room she was imprisoned in. She was definitely in a holding cell.

"I tried to warm them, but they wouldn't listen." She softly sighed before hearing the door handle turn. Her eyes immediately looked in that direction, and she did her best to not be shocked by the person who walked into the cell. The man, who was tall and intimidating, was followed by two Stormtroopers.

Tessa had met the man once before, when she was thirteen. He had visited her home, to extend the contract Shaw has with the Order. To Tessa, he was a handsome but serious man. He was the only person to dare challenge Shaw and put him in his place. Which she thoroughly enjoyed.

She was shocked at that time when she heard the man's thoughts about her, as he and her step-father negotiated the contract.

"I would rather sleep with your step-daughter than negotiate a contract with you," Tessa heard in the man's mind. She blushed knowing this.

Once the contract was signed, the two men shook hands. Tessa was surprised again when the man's thought was about her.

"If you were eighteen, I would take you as my lover," the man said to himself, before leaving Tessa and Shaw.

She had dreamt of him since that meeting years ago. But her dreams were never like this. She was a prisoner of the man that now approached her. Tessa tried to remain calm. as she looked up to the high ranking officer.

"Inject the serum into the prisoner," the voice of General Hux commanded. A Stormtrooper came and inserted a needle into Tessa's arm. She closed her eyes, hating having any sort of needle stuck in her.

"Leave us!" Hux told the guards. They left the room. Tessa could not help but to tremble in fear. Hux knew what she did. She opened her eyes, and saw his icy blue ones stare at her.

"You have been injected with a truth serum," Hux explained to her. "I will ask you some questions. If you tell the truth, nothing will happen to you. But if you lie, your body will be shocked. If you tell too many lies, you will die. So I suggest you tell the truth, if you want to live."

"In fact, let's test out the serum. I want you to respond no to this question. Are you afraid of me?" Hux asked.

Bracing herself for the shock, Tessa replied,

"No." The shock that went through her body was painful. She bit her lip to stop a scream from escaping her mouth.

"You obeyed, even thought you knew you would be shocked," Hux uttered, a little impressed by the girl.

"So now you know what to expect if you lie." Hux pulled a chair and sat down to the side of Tessa. He had a data pad on him.

"Look at me, my dear," Hux commanded her. Not wanting to incur his wrath, Tessa turned her head to face the general.

"Very good." Hux typed for a minute before pressing a button on the device.

"This interrogation is being recorded, starting now," Hux told the vulnerable girl.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is your name?" Hux asked, his gaze intense.

"My name is Contessa Raindance, but everyone calls me Tessa," she replied, swallowing her throat.

"How old are you, Tessa?" She didn't respond at first, not knowing what day it was.

"My dear, don't get shocked over this question," Hux growled in annoyance. To himself, he thought,

"This girl seems very familiar to me."

"What day is it?" Tessa asked. To herself, she said,

"He recognizes me, but he does not know who I am."

The general told her what the date was. Tessa breathed heavily. If being a prisoner wasn't bad enough, she was being interrogated on her eighteenth birthday.

"I just turned eighteen," Tessa replied truthfully..

"How recently did you have your birthday?"

"It's today."

"I see. Happy birthday. Maybe I will get you a gift, if you survive this interrogation."

Tessa gave him a nasty look. At this point, even if she was completely truthful, she was not sure she was going to live after she was questioned.

Ignoring the look she gave him, Hux continued on.

"Where were you born, birthday girl?" he said in a condescending tone.

"I was born on Arkanis," Tessa replied. His eyebrow was raised when she said this.

"Interesting. Do you know who else was born on Arkanis?"

"You were, General," she softly whispered.

"Speak louder, Tessa. Otherwise, the data pad will not be able to pick up your responses."

"You were, General!" Tessa shouted. She shivered as Hux's hand held her chin.

"Behave yourself. Unless you want to be tortured."

"This is not torture?" Tessa thought to herself. But to Hux, she nodded her head in understanding.

"You are right. I was also born on Arkanis. Is it still raining there?"

"Yes."

"I see. You are doing well, Tessa. But now, here comes the hard questions. Remember, if you lie, you will be shocked."

Hux cleared his throat, and resumed questioning the girl.

"Do you know what happened at the weapons factory on Arkanis? If so, please tell me."

"The factory was blown up."

"Do you know how it was blown up?"

Tessa read Hux's mind, and was shocked. He thought she was responsible for blowing up the building! She closed her eyes, to visualize what happened before she was knocked unconscious.

"There were ships in the sky," she told the general. "I had just exited the building, and saw them. I saw them closing in, and they fired at the building. I ran for my life."

"She is telling the truth!" Hux thought to himself.

"Tessa, do you know the ships that fired at the factory?"

"I think it was the Resistance."

"It was the Resistance. They destroyed our weapons facility." Hux had an angry look on his face.

"That is not true," Tessa confessed. Hux expected a shock to course through the girl's body, but it didn't.

"The Resistance blew up the factory where their ships were being manufactured," she added.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't believe you!" Hux uttered gruffly, despite no shocks going through Tessa' body.

"It is the truth, General. Shaw Harden built ships and weapons for the Resistance and the First Order," the girl revealed to him.

Hux's eyes narrowed. How dare Shaw Harden do such a despicable thing! He was going to die for his treachery!

"It's too late for that," Tessa said in her mind, knowing Hux's thought.

"How do you know this?" Hux asked curiously. To his surprise, Tessa answered,

"He's my step-father." Hux stared at the girl. Now he remembered her! She was there when he re-negotiated the contract with Harden. She was a quiet but beautiful girl. Even back then, he desired her. She was too young for him to take as his lover. But now...

Tessa felt a shiver go through her body as the general took his free hand and held her cheek. She read his thought and did her best not to gasp. He wanted her!

"I will make a deal with you, Tessa," Hux said, as he enjoyed touching her. "If you help me find and kill Shaw Harden, you will live."

"I can't," Tessa replied, closing her eyes.

"My dear, don't you want to live?"

"I do..."

"Then save yourself, and help me destroy Shaw Harden."

"I can't, General.: The tears formed in Tessa' eyes. She did not want the truth to come out, but she knew Hux was going to ask the question.

"Tell me why you can't help me." Tessa saw the anger in Hux's eyes.

"I'm going to die!" she moaned bitterly to herself. But she had no choice. Even if she managed to use the Force to escape Hux, she wouldn't be able to get past every Stormtrooper. So she took a deep breath, looked Hux in the eyes and replied,

"Because I killed him."

There was silence in the room. Hux expected a shock to Tessa's body, but it did not come.

"This sweet, innocent looking girl murdered her step-father. Impressive!" Tessa heard Hux's thought.

"Why did you kill your step-father?" Tessa bit her lip. She did not want to answer the question. Hux asked it again.

"Do not test my patience," he warned her. He could tell the girl was afraid to tell the truth.

"He... hurt me," Tessa uttered, trying to be vague with her response. Hux was not having it.

"How did he hurt you?"

"General, please..."

"How did he hurt you, Tessa?" His tone was gentler. Tessa knew what he was trying to do. He was being nicer so that she would be more forthright with her answers.

To her amazement, the general began to caress her cheek. Tessa closed her eyes. She shouldn't be enjoying him touching her, but she did.

"Look at me, Tessa," Hux softly commanded. She opened her blue eyes. He saw the fear in them. He knew the law on Arkanis. If she was arrested and convicted of murder, she would get the death penalty.

"You have a better chance surviving with me than on Arkanis," Hux confessed truthfully. Tessa swallowed her throat, knowing what the general was implying.

"How did Shaw Harden hurt you?" Hux asked again, still caressing the young woman's cheek.

"Sometimes he would beat me, and lock me in the closet," Tessa began nervously. "He was never kind to me, always telling me I was worthless and that I should have never been born. Other times..."

The tears streaked down Tessa's face. She never wanted to tell this part to anyone, much less General Hux. To her surprise, he said to her,

"You will feel better if you say it. Don't be ashamed."

She took a deep breath, and said through her sobs,

"He made me perform sexual acts on him!"


	4. Chapter 4

She tried to be strong, but the tears and the pain overwhelmed Tessa. Hux mercifully let her cry until she calmed down.

"Sorry," she muttered, as he wiped her tears away.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Hux replied. She heard his thought.

"And I thought my father was scum! I knew I should have taken her at thirteen!"

"He was going to take me?" Tessa gasped to herself.

"What did he make you do?"

"Do I have to say?"

"Yes, my dear. I need to know."

"Why?"

"I am the one asking the questions here."

Tessa frowned. There was no way she could avoid talking about it.

"He would make me take off my clothes and his," she began, closing her eyes. "Sometimes I would do a lap dance for him. Other times, he would have me touch his private area, to give him pleasure."

"Was there anything else he made you do?"

"Yes. He... he would put his penis into my mouth, and force me to suck on it until he ejaculated," the young woman sniffled, opening her eyes.

"I hate to ask this question, but I must. Did Shaw ever have vaginal sex with you?"

"No. He said he would never want another piece of trash like me entering the galaxy."

"Tessa, from what you told me, you did the galaxy a favor by killing Shaw Harden," Hux admitted. "I am truly sorry you had to go through that.

To himself, he said.

"He is the piece of trash, not her!"

"Thank you," Tessa whispered sheepishly, more for his thought than for what he said.

"How did you kill Shaw?" Hux asked. Tessa's heart dropped. She would have to tell him the truth. She assumed the Order did the same thing the Empire did to Force Sensitives they captured.

"I strangled him to death," Tessa finally confessed. It was the truth, she just left how she choked Shaw out of it.

"I see." Hux felt she was still hiding something, but decided not to press the issue.

"He would have killed you if you didn't kill him, right?"

"Yes," she replied. "He found out I was planning on running away for my birthday. He said he was going to kill me, and that no one in the galaxy would ever miss me."

Hux saw a tear streaked down Tessa's cheek. He wiped it away. She said to herself,

"Thank the Maker he did not ask how I choked him!"

"Do you really believe no one would miss you if you suddenly disappeared?" was Hux's strange response. He still had his hand softly caress her cheek.

"Maker, I want to take her now!" Hux thought, his eyes full of desire for the girl in the white sleeveless short sundress. "But she will not want me, after what Shaw did to her."

"Get a grip, Armitage!" he scolded himself. Tessa was surprised. His full name was Armitage Hux.

Clearing his throat, Hux said to her,

"You are safe now, Tessa. Shaw Harden can no longer hurt you."

Tessa shook her head. She may be safe from Shaw, but she knew she was far from safe from Hux. She felt his desire for her. She took deep breaths to ease the tension in her body.

"Does anyone else know that Shaw supplied weapons to both sides?"

"Yes." Tessa hated to admit it, but she knew the serum was still in her body. "I contacted the Resistance to let them know."


	5. Chapter 5

"it's only fair to let both sides know they were being screwed over by my step-father," Tessa added, after seeing the angry look in Hux's eyes.

"We were never informed of this!" Hux growled.

"Check your messages, General. I sent it right to you."

Hux paused the recording momentarily, to check his data pad. He searched through his messages, and sure enough, there was a message from Tessa.

He pretended to read the message, but secretly, he was deleting it from the data pad. If the Supreme Leader found out he ignored the message, he would be as good as dead.

Tessa frowned. She knew Hux was deleting the message. The only proof she had now of the message being sent was in her brain. Unless a Force Sensitive came along and took it out of her head, it would be her word against Hux's.

"Yes, you did," Hux finally uttered, once the trace of Tessa's message was gone. She was a honest woman, a rarity in these times.

He saw her facial expression, which was not a happy one. Tessa gathered up her courage and said,

"You did not have to delete the message. I would have not told anyone."

"How did she know I deleted the message?" Hux thought incredulously. He shook his head to deny it, but she didn't believe him. He resumed the recording of the interrogation.

"We are almost done, Tessa. I just need you to tell me the location of our weapons facility." She gave the location, and Hux was surprised by her response.

"Scaparus Port? Why there?"

"Shaw thought the Order had enough weapons, so he picked a smaller location for the factory. He bought out all the merchants, legal and otherwise, with the help of Jasko."

"Of course, he did," Hux snarled, remembering how Jasko was a thorn in his late father's side. "But why would Jasko help Shaw out?"

"I'd rather not say, General," Tessa blushed, trying to fight back new tears from falling.

"I remember my father telling me about him. He was an ex-cadet, who couldn't cut it in the academy. He was weak, and a ladies man..."

Hux gazed at Tessa, who could no longer hold her tears back. He came to a realization.

"Jasko helped out Shaw, in order to get you," Hux gasped, horrified that her step-father could be so cruel.

"I told Shaw I wasn't going to marry Jasko. He said I had no choice, that I was part of the deal he had made with Jasko when I was young..."

"Please, General. I know I am at your mercy. Do not make me go back to Arkanis," Tessa begged Hux. "I will do anything you want. Just please don't make me go back there!"

Hux gazed into her blue eyes. She had told the truth throughout the interrogation. She had revealed secrets even he would never confess to.

"My dear, you should not be so pessimistic. You have a bright future ahead of you," Hux tried to reassure her.

"I will not have any future if I am forced to go back to Arkanis," Tessa argued back.

"I disagree. You are a woman of strong character. To lived through what you did, and then to talk about it under duress, that takes courage."

Tessa blushed when Hux said that. She was surprised when his hand found her bare shoulder. She tensed up, trying to fight her desire for him.

"You are a survivor, Tessa. The Order needs someone like you. I need someone like you."

He pulled away from her. Tessa wondered why he did this. Was she wrong? Did Hux not desire her, like she thought? He grabbed his data pad, and spoke into it.

"I have finished the interrogation of Tessa Raindance," Hux said, as he drew back to Tessa's side. "She is not guilty of the attack of the weapons factory, which turned out was a factory Shaw Harden built Resistance weapons at. However, Tessa confessed to killing Harden, her step-father, so that she would not be forced into marrying Jasko. She also admitted to tipping off the Resistance about Mr. Harden supplying weapons to the Order. Therefore, Tessa Raindance is sentenced to imprisonment on the Finalizer. She is to remain in my private quarters, as my personal servant, for the rest of her life."


	6. Chapter 6

Tessa's eyes bulged in shock as Hux turned off the data pad. He pressed a button on the side of the apparatus she was on, and the restraints opened up. She immediately rubbed her wrists.

"Thank you, General," she said in appreciation, her head bowed demurely. She felt his hand underneath her chin. He lifted it up, so that his gaze met hers.

"Tessa, never bow your head in shame again," Hux whispered to her. As he leaned in, she teased,

"Is that an order?" Their faces were only inches apart. Tessa trembled with excitement as Hux replied,

"Absolutely." His lips met hers in a soft kiss. Tessa wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

"She wants me!" Hux said to himself in amazement. "How is this possible?"

To Tessa, he said,

"Come, I will show you my private quarters." He helped her off the apparatus. Tessa stumbled a bit. Hux caught her from falling.

"I've got you," he told her, staring into her innocent eyes. He couldn't resist, he had to kiss her again. Which he did.

After he broke the kiss, Hux grabbed Tessa's hand. He tried to walk away, but she didn't move.

"My dear, what is wrong?" he asked, concerned that she did not want to go with him.

"You're forgetting something," Tessa reminded him, as she raised both hands together.

"You are beautiful and smart." Hux took the handcuffs and placed them on her. "Let's go." He gave a wink to Tessa. She could only shake her head as Hux took her out of the holding cell. It took them a few minutes before they reached his quarters.

"I do not want to be disturbed for any reason!" Hux snapped at the Stormtrooper. Once he and Tessa were inside, he locked the door. He drew closer to her and removed the handcuffs.

"Now where were we?" Hux teased, as he pulled Tessa real close to him. "That's right, we were here!" He planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Tessa clung onto his arms as he deepened the kiss.

"General, I need to tell you something," Tessa said, as Hux moved his lips to her neck.

"I need to tell you something, too," Hux moaned, as he moved down to her shoulder.

"Please look at me." He heard the seriousness in her tone, so he stopped and pulled away.

"What do you want to tell me, my dear?"

"General..." Tessa began nervously.

"Tessa, you can call me Hux."

"Hux, there is something that I need to tell you about myself. Something you may not like. Please believe me when I say that I am no threat to your power."

"A threat? Are you a Resistance spy?" Tessa saw the hurt look in Hux's eyes.

"Not, I am not a spy. I... have a special gift."

"A gift? What gift?" Hux was totally confused.

"It's a gift I have had all my life. Um..." Tessa was nervous. What if Hux killed her after her confession?

"Are you afraid I will hurt you if you share your secret?" Tessa nodded her head, being mindful of the truth serum that was still in her body.

"If I wanted to hurt you, Tessa, I would have done it already. Please, tell me your secret."

"I..." she stuttered. Then she had a thought. "I will show you."

Hux watched the beauty as she closed her eyes. He gazed at her, admiring her curly black hair, her creamy skin, her bare arms...

"WHAT?" he exclaimed in shock. His belt and his pants were around his ankles. Tessa opened her eyes and was pleased by her success.

"How did my pants fall down? You didn't move!' Hux asked fearfully.

"You're right. I did not move from where I'm standing."

"Then how..." His mouth dropped open as he saw the handcuffs float in the air, from her hand to his. He looked down at them, then looked at her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come here," he demanded of her. Tessa approached him. He tossed the handcuffs to the floor.

"Did you mean what you said? About not being a threat to my power?" Hux asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Absolutely," Tessa replied, meeting his gaze. He saw that she was telling the truth.

"My dear, you are full of surprises," Hux managed to say. Tessa smiled when he said this.

"I wanted you to know everything about me."

"I appreciate your honesty," Hux told her. He drew close to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She trembled as he lifted her chin to gaze at her.

"Since you are a Force user, you must know why you are in my private quarters and not in a prison cell."

"Yes, General," Tessa replied, as Hux took off his uniform top. Seeing his bare chest almost caused her to hyperventilate. He stepped out of his pants.

"Say it, my dear."

"I am to give myself to you, whenever you want," she managed to say before he kissed her.

"That's right, Tessa," Hux whispered in her ear, as his hands softly caressed her arms. He gently guided them upward, so that he could slip off her sundress with ease.

When Hux saw Tessa in just her bra and panties, he could not help but groan in pleasure. He pulled her to him, ravishing his lips on hers, stroking her back. He felt bumps there.

"Those are the whip marks," Tessa sadly confessed. "I covered them as best I could..."

"It's okay," Hux reassured her, as he went around to look at them. Tessa closed her eyes as he gently touched each one of them.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, his arms now around her waist. "No one ever told you that, am I right?"

Tessa nodded her head, a tear rolling down her cheek. Hux began to kiss her shoulder. She loved how his lips felt on her skin. He moved to the other shoulder.

"I will tell you every day you are beautiful until you believe it, Tessa," Hux said, as his hands moved up her back and unclasped her bra. He tossed the garment away.

He continue to kiss and touch her back. Tessa liked what Hux was doing to her. She bit her lip when he began to fondle her breasts from behind. She leaned against him, doing her best to not groan in pleasure.

"Either she is cold or she wants me," Tessa heard Hux's thought. "Her nipples are hard!"

"Hux," Tessa moaned, no longer able to hold herself back.

"It's okay, my dear," Hux told her, as his hands slid down to her waist. "You are suppose to react that way."

She smiled. It was a good thing that Hux was going to be her lover. She only knew pain whenever Shaw would make her do stuff to him. But Hux, he was gentle and patient with her.

Tessa took a deep breath as she felt her panties being pulled down. She quickly stepped out of them. Hux resumed kissing her shoulder as his hand slid down to her private area.

"She does want me!" Hux said to himself, feeling how wet Tessa was for him. He groaned. This beautiful, innocent woman wanted him!

He could not wait anymore. Hux quickly came around and passionately kissed Tessa. Then he scooped her up in his arms and gently laid her down on his bed.

"I am going to take you now," Hux explained, as he pulled off his underwear. "It will hurt a little bit, since you never had vaginal intercourse."

"I know," Tessa whispered, as Hux crawled on top of her. They began to kiss, slowly at first, then with great intensity. He kissed and caressed her body, paying special attention to her breasts. He truly did want to give her pleasure before having sex with her. His hand went down to her private area and he smiled. She was ready.

"it's time," he gently told her. He gave her a tender kiss before he entered her. Tessa grimaced in pain. Hux planted soft kisses on her lips and shoulders to comfort her.

After a few minutes, Tessa touched his cheek. Hux was concerned. Was she in pain? She knew his thought and said to him,

"I'm okay, Hux. Please, make me yours."

Hux smiled before he began to move in her. With every thrust, Tessa felt the desire build inside of her.

"Oh Hux!" she cried out, as she surrendered, moaning in pleasure. When Hux heard her cry of ecstasy, he came soon after, spilling his seed inside of her, and whispering her name in her ear.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you okay?" Hux asked, as he held Tessa in his arms.

"I am," Tessa replied. "Hux, was I..."

"Yes." He softly caressed her arm.

"I was worried, since I am inexperienced..."

"Don't worry. That is what I am here for. To teach you the pleasures of the flesh."

Tessa smiled when he said that. However, she blushed with shame when she heard her stomach growl.

"Don't be embarrassed," Hux reassured her, as he got off the bed and put his pants on. "You probably haven't eaten since before you were knocked unconscious."

"How long was I unconscious?" Tessa asked curiously.

"A couple of hours. I will order us dinner, since it is almost 1800 hours. Go ahead and take a hot shower. When you are done, put on the bathrobe handing behind the door and come join me."

"Yes, General," Tessa said, before Hux gave her a quick kiss. She stood up and headed for the shower.

As she washed herself, Tessa was thankful. Just hours ago, her life was threatened by Shaw. She didn't want to kill him, but he would have killed her if she refused to marry Jasko, which she did. They confronted each other at the Resistance's weapons , and it was there she Force Choked him to death. She was finally free, until she realized the building was being fired upon. She ran for her life, but the building exploded, causing her to fall forward. The next thing she knew, she was in the holding call, with Hux giving her a personal interrogation. Now, they were lovers.

"I'm a survivor," Tessa told herself, as she dried her body with a towel. "Just like Hux said."

She put on the black woolen bathrobe and stepped out of the bathroom. As promised, two trays of food were at the kitchen table. Hux was already sitting there.

"Come, my dear," he waved to her. She joined him at the table, and they began to eat.

"The food is delicious!" Tessa exclaimed, before taking another bite.

"I'm glad you like it," Hux replied, a small smile on his face. To himself, he said,

"After my meeting, I'm taking you back to bed!"

Tessa closed her eyes, knowing his sexy thought. Hux noticed and asked if she was all right.

"I am ," she replied, smiling and opening her eyes. "Will I get a cake for my birthday?"

"Yes, and don't lie and say you didn't know that. The serum is still in your system," Hux lightly reminded her.

"When will it be out of my system?"

"It last 12 hours. So when you wake up tomorrow morning, it will have run its course. However, this does not give you license to lie to me."

"Hux, I'm quarantined here. What could I possibly lie about?"

"Many things, my dear." Tessa gave him an annoyed look.

"You could be lying to me, too. For all I know, you could kill me in my sleep tonight!"

"I wouldn't do that to you, Tessa. You are too sexy to kill."

Her face turned beet red when Hux said that. He chuckled, liking the way she looked when she blushed.

"Am I embarrassing you, by saying you are sexy, Tessa?" he continued to tease her. She refused to answer the question.

"My apologies. It's just that I have wanted you since you were thirteen. But I guess you knew that already."

Tessa nodded her head in agreement. She continued to eat as he spoke.

"That negotiation was contentious. It got to the point where I was going to kidnap you, and tell Shaw if he didn't meet my number, he would never see you again," Hux sighed and sadly added,

"I should have taken you."

Tessa knew his thought, and was upset.

"You are not to blame for what happened to me," she stated emphatically. "Shaw abused me from when I was young."

"Thank you for saying that..."

"Believe me when I say this. And not because there's truth serum in my veins."

Tess stood from her chair and approached Hux. He moved his chair so that she could still on his lap. She touched his cheek and whispered softly,

"If I blamed you, would I do this?" She leaned in and kissed Hux. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"I guess not," Hux managed to say, a little breathless after Tessa broke the kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

"When will my cake be here?" Tessa asked, stroking Hux's red hair.

"In half an hour," Hux replied, getting aroused by her touch. Tessa whispered in his ear,

"We have time, General..."

That was the spark Hux needed. His lips crashed Tessa's. She moaned into his mouth. Both stood up and Hux quickly led them back to his bed. They were soon naked.

"Say it, Tessa," Hux pleaded. "Say you want me inside of you."

"I want you inside of me," Tessa moaned, before he entered her. It did not take long for her to cry out in pleasure. Hux slept with her twice, thoroughly enjoying her body.

After their lovemaking, they got dressed. Hux explained that once they finished the cake, he would have to leave for a meeting. Tessa pouted but understood.

"I will try to finish quickly, so that I can... tuck you into bed," Hux teased, as he took Tessa in his arms.

"That is not what you plan on doing to me," Tessa teased back.

"You're so right." He leaned in and kissed her. Suddenly, Tessa pulled away, frightened.

"Tessa, what's wrong?" Hux asked with concern, seeing how pale her face was.

"Don't open the door," she pleased with him, taking a step backwards.

"But no one's..." Hux blurted out, before they both heard a knock on the door. He headed to the door. Tessa grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"My dear, there is nothing to fear," Hux assured her.

Tessa trembled. She enjoyed the dreams she had about Hux when she was a teenager. What he did not know, what no one knew, was that she dreamt of another man. As far as she could remember, he was in her dreams, and in her nightmares.

Tessa began to breathe heavily. She needed to calm herself in the Force. She gathered all the courage she had to look towards the door, which Hux had opened. She knew it was him, even without seeing his wavy black hair and deep brown eyes. Hux was not pleased to see him, and secretly worried he would harm Tessa.

"The girl I heard so much about," the man said, ignoring Hux and gazing intensely at Tessa.


End file.
